Secret between You and Me
by fonami joy niellee
Summary: dibalik kehidupan kita, selalu ada rahasia. bukankah begitu? KyuMin fanfiction. don't like don't read.


**Title : Secret between You and Me**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin (Super Junior)**

**Support Cast: Ryeowook Super Junior (this chapter)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Rommance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

**Disclaimer : This fict is dedicate for them both and all KyuMin shipper**

**Telat 14 hari dari ulang tahun my Bunny Sweety, tapi ff ini sekaligus untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya **

**WARNING : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**BOYS LOVE**

**(di chapter ini ada sedikit MinWook haha)**

**enJOY read~**

~~~O~~~

"Hei Sungmin hyung! Kau pulang? Selamat datang~" Ryeowook yang mendengar langkah kaki Sungmin yang menurutnya khas itu langsung menyapa dengan ceria nya.

"Nde Wookie-ah, Sungjin sedang sibuk berkencan. Tidak asik, mana mungkin aku hanya di rumah sedangkan dia malah bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya." Sungmin menjawabnya sambil bersungut. Rasanya sebal sekali ketika kau ingin menghabiskan waktumu dengan adik kesayangan mu tetapi yang ada malahan ditinggal bersenang-senang begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau juga tidak berkencan saja?" Ryeowook yang sedang membuat roti isi hanya bisa menyahuti sekenanya. Dia sedang sibuk dengan dunia nya.

"Heh, siapa yang mau ku ajak kencan?"

"Wanita mu kan banyak Hyung? Ajak saja salah satunya. Ah! Kau juga mau roti isi Hyung? Akan kubuatkan satu untukmu"

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak berminat."

Sungmin berjalan melewati Ryeowook dan duduk di meja makan, menunggu roti isi nya selesei dibuat oleh Dongsaeng nya ini.

"Ambilkan air dingin juga Wookie, panas sekali diluar sana kau tahu?"

Setelah menyeleseikan masakannya, Ryewook bergegas menata nya di meja makan kemudian mengambil dua gelas dan air mineral dari lemari pendingin.

"Kau bodoh Hyung, sudah tahu diluar sangat panas kau tetap saja ingin jalan-jalan siang hari begini. Dan apa juga maksudmu memakai jaket tebal begitu? Kau terlihat seperti buronan, Hyung"

"Tak masalah. Aku sedang ingin tampil keren."

Ryeowook menaikkan satu alisnya, huh keren dari mana nya sih? Yang ada malah bikin gerah. Tappi entahlah mungkin hanya dia yang berfikir begitu. Karena buktinya sampai sekarang tidak ada yang menegur Hyung nya satu itu terutama wanita-wanita yang sering berada di sekiling Sungmin.

"Kau makan lah yang banyak Wook-ah, sepertinya kau benar-benar harus menaikkan berat badanmu agar kau terlihat sedikit berisi, hahaha~"

"Aku tidak mau gendut lagi seperti dulu Hyung-ah~~~ dan jangan menghinaku lagi. Walau kecil begini, banyak yang bilang kalau aku imut lho Hyung, yah walau kau jauh lebih imut sih, menurutku" Ryeowook membantah dengan menambahkan yang tidak-tidak diakhir kalimatnya. Padahal dia tahu kalau Sungmin paling tidak suka disebut imut.

Sungmin memundurkan kursi nya, kemudian menyamankan diri seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kemari Ryeowook-ah"

"Eh? Kenapa Hyung?"

"Cepatlah berdiri dan kemari"

Ryeowook bergegas menghampiri Sungmin yang berada di sebrangnya. Tapi sebelum sampai di hadapan Sungmin dia mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Dia mau duduk dimana? Disini Cuma ada dua kursi karena jarang ada tamu sehingga sisa kursinya disimpan di gudang –kamar paling ujung di lantai dua.

"Tidak usah" Sungmin buru-buru menyela ketika dilihatnya Ryeowook berbalik, mungkin berniat menyeret kursi yang satu lagi.

"Hah? Lalu aku duduk dimana Hyung?"

"Aku kan hanya menyuruh mu kemari. Cepatlah."

"Oh? Hehe baiklah"

Ryeowook yang awalnya hanya ingin berdiri di samping Sungmin tiba-tiba tertarik menuju pangkuan Sungmin. Oh apa-apaan ini?

"Begini maksudku Wookie" Sungmin menyamankan posisi Ryeowook dipangkuannya kemudian meletakkan dagunya di pundak pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Yah! Hyung jangan begini~ aku belum mau mati muda" Sekarang yang ada dibayangan Ryeowook hanyalah sesosok pemuda lain dengan seringaian nya yang mengerikan.

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Kau tenanglah. Dia sedang mengerjakan proyek bodohnya lagi, jadi kau aman. Aku berjanji. Lagi pula aku ingin sekali-sekali menjadi yang mendominasi, aku ingin posisi Top kau mau kan jadi Uke ku?"

Melihat Sungmin yang memasang wajah aegyo nya jelas saja Ryeowook tidak setuju. Mana ada Seme seperti Hyung nya? Yah soal Minho –teman kampusnya- itu lain hal.

"Hyung, berhentilah memaksakan diri seperti itu."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Kau tahu itu. Wajah imut ini sudah menjadi takdirku, sama seperti Minho. Jadi tidak ada alasan untukku agar tidak bisa menjadi Seme."

Ryeowook menghela nafas. Dia lelah.

"Sudahlah Hyung, lagipula disemua ruangan sudah dipasang CCTV kemarin. Kau tidak bisa berbohong adanya Hyung"

"Apa? Kukira hanya di kamar mandi di kamarku saja yang dipasangi nya. Sialan. Apa di kamar mandi mu juga dipasang Wook?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak akan berani melawan Yesung Hyung hehe~"

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Wookie?"

Melihat Ryeowook yang hanya tersenyum membuat Sungmin mencubit pipi Ryeowook sekuat tenaganya, menjadikan pipi itu merah.

"Hyung~~~ sakit~~"

"Eh eh...?" Sungmin panik, buru-buru Sungmin menenangkan Ryeowook yang sudah hampir tumpah air matanya.

"Uljima.. Uljima ne.. nanti Hyung belikan boneka jerapah lagi, oke?"

"Tapi yang lebih besar dari yang dibelikan Kyuhyun ya?"

"Eh? Kapan Kyuhyun membelikan mu boneka jerapah?"

"Dia berjanji akan membelikannya setelah dia pulang besok Hyung~" Ryeowook menghentikan tangisnya setelah di iming-imingi boneka jerapah.

"Karena?"

"Karena aku membantunya memasang CCTV itu hyung, katanya agar dia tidak terlalu merindukan mu. Dia baik ya hyung?"

"Bukan baik, tapi mesum."

"Ahaha.. kupikir kau juga mesum hyung.."

"Kenapa kau menuduhku begitu?"

"Daritadi kau terus memangku ku, dan tangan mu ada di paha ku. Seperti Yesung hyung jika mesum nya kumat?"

"Hah?"

Sungmin buru-buru menurunkan Ryeowook dari pangkuannya. Kemudian dia melihat tangan kanannya –yang dari tadi berada di paha Ryeowook-

"Ini tidak seperti itu Wookie. Kau jangan salah paham oke?"

"Ah tapi kau boleh berpikiran begitu jika kau mau jadi Uke ku. Kita cocok kau tahu?" lanjut Sungmin.

"Jangan mulai lagi Hyung. Ayo bantu aku mencuci piring, palli~!"

~~~O~~~

Ah, ini hanya sekedar luapan imajinasi anehku. Ngga tahu kenapa kepengen buat ff two/threeshot. Atau mungkin chaptered?

Dan ini masih jauh dari inti cerita, aku Cuma memanfaatkan waktu aja sih mumpung kebagian pegang leptop hehe..

Selamat membaca~

Silakan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan~

**Hari libur, 140114**


End file.
